


One for sorrow, two for joy

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Apprentice Seungkwan, Explosions, Gen, Warlock Woozi, Warlocks, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Something exploded in the workroom and Woozi dropped his head into his hands.  Not today. Please not today. One day without a catastrophe, please?“HYUNG!!!” Seungkwan screamed, “HYUNG!!!!”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Corona Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Kudos: 25





	One for sorrow, two for joy

**Author's Note:**

> MAGICK!!!
> 
> I think that Woozi is a good teacher, and I don't think he'd actually shout at someone who tried and made an honest error. So it's with that in mind that I wrote this fic.
> 
> Characters are their own, this is fiction.  
> Enjoy!

Something exploded in the workroom and Woozi dropped his head into his hands. Not today. Please not today. One day without a catastrophe, please?

“HYUNG!!!” Seungkwan screamed, “HYUNG!!!!” 

The warlock sighed and stood up slowly from his chair. Leaning heavily on his staff, he floated down the corridor to the workroom and pushed open the door. 

“What happened?” He asked, staring. His beautiful marble worktop was shattered in three pieces on the floor. His delicate experiments oozed onto the ground and dripped from their perches. His work, all destroyed.

“Seungkwan, you better have a good explanation for what I’m seeing, or so help me, your Gods will not be able to save you,” Woozi breathed, holding onto the door frame tightly.

“I want to start by saying this was not my intention,” Seungkwan said, waving his hands in front of him.

“What _was_ your intention?” Woozi forced out and Seungkwan winced.

“Well, I wanted to try a new spell, and I had all of the ingredients, and I wrote out the sigils correctly, but I think I must have mixed something up because it was supposed to clean the marble not crack it and to clean the outside of the potion bowls and not to spill them…” Seungkwan trailed off, looking down.

“Right.” Woozi held his breath for a second, taking on an apprentice was quickly becoming one of his greatest miscalculations, and released it slowly. “Ok, come out of there, I’ll put a statis spell on everything in case it explodes again.” He beckoned at his apprentice, and Seungkwan picked his way across the room.

“Put on a pot of tea while I cast this spell,” Woozi ordered, turning his attention fully towards the disaster in front of him.

“Yes Sir!” Seungkwan scurried into the kitchen and Woozi shook his head. 

  
  


When they were seated across the old oak table, both with a chipped mug of strong, milky tea in front of them, Woozi pushed a piece of paper across the table.

“Write out the runic sequence you used.” And as Seungkwan started scribbling, he continued with, “you will be collecting ingredients for each and every one of the potions that you destroyed. You will be doing the vast amount of work on each of them in order to bring them back to the state that they were in when the explosion occurred. And you will be increasing your studies on the runic alphabet, and the essential workroom spells. All other planned studies will be postponed. Is that clear?”

Seungkwan nodded, “Yes Sir.”

“Alright. Is there anything you want to say before we review your mistakes?” Woozi said, taking a deep draught from his mug.

“I’m sorry. I’ll try harder.”

“You will. Thank you for apologising, but you do know that you’ve set me back a month and a half in my research, Seungkwan. I understand that you’re still learning and that you make mistakes, but you need to clear spells with me before you use them. You know that.” 

Abashed, Seungkwan nodded again, and then pushed the paper back over to the warlock.

“Right.” Woozi looked at the page and sighed, “You mixed up laguz with wynn. And naudiz isn’t a ‘ተ’, the bar is slanted.”

“But, wynn shouldn’t make an explosion? It’s the sigil for joy!”

“It is, but when you combine it with the ruined naudiz, you reverse the meanings. What is the opposite of joy and protection?”

“Chaos? Destruction?”

“Yep, so what was: _protect and cleanse these possessions that we need,_ became: _destroy with joy the things we use_. 

“I wish every day didn’t feel like a test,” Seungkwan sighed, taking the paper back to jot down everything Woozi had said.

“But how will you know you’re strong if you’re not tested? And isn’t this better than an end of year exam?” Woozi asked, hiding a tiny smile behind his mug.

“I didn’t want to be strong. I wanted to be soft, and delicate, and full of joy,” Seungkwan whined and Woozi laughed.

“You picked the wrong trade then, my apprentice. You should have gone into song weaving like Seokmin or something, potioneering and wizardry isn’t for the delicate. You need strength, and perseverance and the willingness to learn from your mistakes.”

“I know I know I know.”

“You’ll get there,” Woozi said with a smile, leaning over to pat Seungkwan’s hands. “Now, lets see about cleaning up that workroom.”

Seungkwan sighed and stood up, “Do I need anything?”

“Full protective gear. Those are potions that you’re going to be cleaning up.” Woozi cackled and clapped his hands maniacally, and Seungkwan sighed again. The life of an apprentice was not an easy one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
